He's back
by Phoenix-B-I-T-C-H
Summary: this is for the movie hook lol i think you'll like it its random i like it.


He's Back!!

She sits alone on the grass by the Lake in the middle of the park just out side of the town. The cold crisp wind blow across her teary face drying the damp skin and danced thought her hair then ran free in the open space again. She hadn't gone to school today nor the day before she wondered if anyone missed her even though she new they did. Her nanny had told her friends had rung to see how she was but she had never returned the calls. She had taken the passing for her dearest mother the hardest out of all family. Sure they where sad they had lost someone that they all loved but she herself had lost not just someone she loved with all her heart but her mother, her best friend, someone she looked up to someone that was always there for her no matter what the time or what the hour or what the day. She sat there feeling so alone, so out of place. 'Why did she go?' the girl thought, 'I hate her for leaving me she said she's always be there!" she thought hitting her fists against the ground, 'I could scream I hate her so much! But what help will that do it won't bring her back!' she looked at the water it reflected the night sky and the stars shining.

"Hello" said a boy's voice in an English accent next to her right ear.

"What who's there?' she asked looking over her shoulder… but nothing… no one.

"Its me!" said the voice near her other ear.

"Who?" she asked looking over her other shoulder but still, nothing, no one.

"ME" said the voice.

She stood up hitting her head on something, "what the?"

"Watch out!" said the voice above her head.

She looked up over her head slowly screaming when she saw a boy just a little older then her floating above her head, "wha…. Who…. Who are you?' she asked stuttering.

"I'm your worst nightmare"! He said in a mocked voice sitting cross-legged floating at eye level to her, "nah I kidding I'm just the kid that never wants to grow up!" he smiled.

"Are you kidding?' she asked raising an eye brow

"Nope" he said smirking.

"Oh you mean you the real…" She said looking at him

"Yeah………what's wrong?" he asked "why are you Crying?" he then asked

"My… I just… I just lost my mother!" she said

"Oh!" he said, "why are you out here then?" he asked

"Because I had to get out of the house I couldn't stand being there with my brothers and father!" she said, "and I wanted to avoid my friend calls!"

"Oh!" he said, "why don't you come with me?"

"I couldn't………. I have people that love me!" she said, "and aren't the lost boys only for boys!" she pointed out.

"Well yes but that didn't stop Wendy!" he said standing on the ground he was at least a head taller then her with scruff brown hair and green eyes.

"Yes but Wendy told stories about you!" she said moving back a bit.

"You use to write to me" he replied smirking, "are you scared of me?" stepping forward.

"No!" she said stepping back again, "what makes you ask that?" she asked

"You keep stepping away from me" he smirked, "come on come with me what have you got to loss?"

"Um……….. Um………" she said looking around her, "your not going to take no as an answer are you?' she asked

"Nope!" he said taking her hand.

"Don't you need Fairy dust of happy thoughts so something!" she said looking at her hand.

"Nope Wendy made that up" he said, "Close you eyes!"

"What?… why?" she asked closing them, she could feel arms rap around her…. why was he hugging her. She wanted to ask what he was doing her mouth wouldn't move. She went to open her eyes but they wouldn't. She felt almost weightless.

"Relax" she could here his voice there was a soft thud sound and she felt something under her feet, "open your eyes" he said now holding her shoulders.

"What happened?" she asked everything blacking out.

I woke in a empty room, on a bed of fur the room what lit by the remaining light from outside coming though soft white drapes over the windows and a cold breeze come thought the floor. I sat up in the bed I was still wearing he cloths from before, a black long armed top and Jeans my shoes as I could see where on the floor. The door opened a boy about 10 walked in.

"Hey your up!" he said walking back out, "PETER SHE'S AWAKED" she could hear him yell before coming back in.

"Who are you?" I asked

"Ok thanks Galen you can go now" Peter said coming in with what looked like cloths in his arms, "hey he was looking after you!" Peter said laying the cloths down on my bed, "these are for you!' he said, "fairies made them for you so you could fit in more" he said looking at what she was wearing.

"Oh…" I spoke after a while, "what happened?" I asked

"You passed out!" he said heading to the door, "I'll see you at dinner some one will come and get ya!" he said leaving.

"You can open your eyes now" a voice came over her head. She was laying on something soft like fur or feathers.

Years pasted

Kalonice sat in the treetops watching Rofio fight a man who Tink said was Peter. She could kind of see the resemblance but I mean its not like she could stop the fight Rofio won't listen to her. She watched the man called Peter swing at Rofio that was Peter what was his swing if you knew anything about Peter it was the way he fought. She placed her hands on the branch she was sitting on before pushing herself off, landing in-between both of then stopping Rofio's blade in mid air.

"I don't have time to challenge you!" he growled at her.

"And I don't have time for you Cockiness but I still put up with it… besides… this is Peter" she said

"Move Girl" he said moving his sward back and swinging at her again.

Kalonice flipped over his head and out of the way of the sward and pressed the sward to his back, "no you'll listen to me you'll help him get his children back you'll train him and if you have any problems you come to me" she said.

"What right do you have here?" he asked

"More then you" she said, "Now teach him don't try and kill him" she said

"You owe me" he said.

"I'm sure I do" she muttered taking her sward away and walking off most people going silent letting her through.

Kalonice headed towards the forest Tink Floating in fount of her, "thank you" she said, "you saw the boy in him didn't you" she whispered

"Leave me alone I've done my part I want nothing to do with it anymore" she said.

"But with you he might remember" she said

"I lost him once I won't lose him again now leave me alone" she said storming off towards the lake in the middle of nowhere which is where she always went.

It was only long after dark that she returned. Her hair was all wet and instead of her normal cloths she wore an Indian dress and her normal cloths were in her hands… indicating that Tigerlilly's mother had walked past and insisted that she wasn't wearing the right cloths. She could tell that most of the boys had gone to bed…. As few of the older ones where hanging out at the basketball court smoking or whatever they do down there. She headed off towards what use to be Wendy's house, which was just a little way away from the lost boys.

"Have a nice swim?" Rofio asked standing at the door of Wendy's house.

"Yes I did thankyou" she said pushing him out of the way so she could open the door.

"Why you pushing me away" he asked wrapping his arms around her middle whispering in her ear.

"Rofio I'm tired!" she said opening the door trying to get away from him

"And you owe me" he said letting her go but following her in.

"Not when I'm tired I don't" she said pinning her cloths up to dry.

"That's what you say every time" he smirked pulling her wet hair off her back pushing the water out between his fingers.

"Yes but this time I am tired" she smiled going to walk off only Rofio pulled her back

"Nice try" he said turning her pulling her into a hug.

"Ya pitting I didn't try it when peter was here" she said in a pissed off tone.

"He's not coming back... is that the boy the thought you where in love with... that old man is it him?' Rofio said his voice stern. Running his hands down her sides.

"I was in love with Peter" she said pushing his hands away turning and stating doing what she was doing before.

"Sure that's why you slept with me" he said.

Kalonice turned around clenching her jaw, "you're an ignorant prick you know that don't you" she hissed swing to slap him.

Rofio grabbed her hand, "I know" he smirked kissing her lips softly only to deepen it once she relaxed.

"I hate you" she muttered after the kiss broke.

**(How cool is this? U can use it on msn)**

**T T**

**(smile)**

**(sorry random like me well anyhow email me if you want and if you like rping (role-playing) that's even better)**


End file.
